Summertime Love
by Bishie Hunter Neko
Summary: Matt is going to New York to meet Mimi! Will they have the courage to admit their feelings for each other? MIMATO!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way, shape, or form, but I wish I owned the movie. :smiles: This fic is strictly Mimato, so if you don't like, don't read!  
  
_Italics:_ thinking  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.1  


Matt stared out the window as his plane circled over the New York City airport. He was extremely tired, and the only thing keeping him awake after his long flight from Tokyo was the thought of seeing Mimi again, face to face.   
  
Matt didn't really know why he was on the plane right now, directly above New York City. One day, the other digi-destined had came up to him, huge smiles on their faces, and given him a plane ticket for a non-stop flight to NYC. He didn't know why they would bother really, but it wasn't like he minded or anything...  
  
All Matt knew was that they had something planned, and he was completely in the dark.  
  
This is your captain speaking, a voice came over the speakers in the cabin of the plane, We will be landing in New York City in a few minutes. The local time is 9:30AM, and the temperature in the city centre is 72 degrees Fahrenheit. Thank you for flying American Airlines, we hope to see you again soon.  
  
Matt bent over and started to collect his belongings. He packed his song compositions neatly in a folder, and put his pen in its case. Matt lifted his bag onto his lap, and stared out the window again as the plane touched down smoothly.   
  
Please remain seated until the plane has come to a complete stop at the terminal.  
  
Matt quickly pulled his laptop case out of the overhead storage compartemnt as soon as the plane had stopped, and ran his fingers through his blonde hair as he waited for the crowd of people to disembark.  
  


~*~  


Mimi anxiously clutched Micheal's arm as she waited for Matt to appear.  
  
Can you see him? Her wavy brown hair cascaded over her bare shoulders as she stood on tip-toe to look at the people streaming out of the Arrivals gate.  
  
Micheal, who was significantly taller than Mimi, craned his neack and looked too.  
  
I think I can see him! Micheal lifted Mimi into the air so that she could wave to the tall teen, who was working his way through the throngs of travellers.  
  
Yama! Over here! Mimi cried to get Matt's attention.  
  
She saw his head turn and his eyes light up at the sound of her voice.


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any way, shape, or form. Still. This fic contains large doses of Mimato, so if you are not capable of swallowing them, I suggest you don't read this. R&R! ^_^   
  
_Italics:_ thinking  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ch.1  


Mimi's slender hand brushed Matt's arm, Let's go down to the dock. The late afternoon sunlight made Mimi's streaked brown hair glisten as she flicked it over her shoulder.  
  
_She looks, gorgeous..._ Matt felt his ears turn pink.  
  
Come on, we can go for a swim! Mimi shrieked as Matt chased her across the beach and onto the smooth wooden dock.  
  
Slow down Yama, I want to tell you something, Mimi sat down on the edge of the dock.  
  
Matt sat down beside her, and dangled his feet in the cool lake water, I've got something I want to tell you too.  
  
Mimi giggled, You go first then.  
  
I guess... Matt kicked at the water with his toes, Well, I wnated to tell you how nice it was of you to invite me to your cottage, Matt's ears were bright red.  
  
It's been really great, having you here and everything, and... Um... Mimi stammered, I just... I don't know how to say this...  
  
That's okay Mimi, you don't have say it in words, Matt said, Say it however you can, he looked deep into her eyes, and saw what she was trying to say. Maybe I can say it for you...  
  
Mimi looked a bit puzzled, as Matt continued,See, I want to say the same thing... Matt worked up all his courage, and pulled Mimi close. I really care about you, he whispered in her ear, and kissed her passionatly.  
  
After awhile, Matt pulled back, There, that wasn't so bad, was it?   
  
Mimi touched his face gently, No, it wasn't bad at all... She lay her head on Matt's shoulder and let him wrap his arm around her waist. They sat there, entangled in their love for each other, as the sun went down.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


A/N: :shakes head: Erm, okay... I don't typically write stuff like that... Review?


End file.
